A Different Love Triangle
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Title explains most of this. A different type of Emily/Maya/Paige love triangle. (And NO, I DON'T mean a threesome!) Trust me, you won't see this coming. Will end in Emaya. Don't like don't read. Rated T for future sexual references, language, and suggestive dialogue.


_Hey everyone! Another idea that just struck my head out of nowhere. This is a twist on the whole Emily/Maya/Paige love triangle. I am actually not going to be predictable in this one (Trust me, hard to believe, I know.) I figured that in most of my stories people see things coming, and even though people like them it just gets a little boring. I'm not sure how being "unpredictable" is going to work out though, so give me a break if it's not great. This is a chapter story, and I know that this part is a little short, so please don't hate!_

**_Also, shout out to one of my newest friends as well as a fellow Emaya shipper He0524, I hope you'll enjoy this, and also, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR PLL STORY IF YOU DON'T HAVE EMILY AND MAYA GET BACK TOGETHER!_**

* * *

As Paige stared at the raven haired beauty she smiled to herself. The way her hair flowed, how her lips formed into a smile, how her dark brown eyes that formed oceans deep enough to get lost in, everything about her was perfect. Of course, Paige knew she would never feel the same way. Even if she was an open lesbian, she was already in love. In love, of course, with the bitch who hated her guts more than anything or anyone else on the planet. Paige wasn't sure how she felt about being "just friends" with her. Her crush developed more every time they were near each other, but at least she could be something other than the girl's acquaintance. The only thing Paige really ever knew or was sure about was how she felt about her. She was in love with Maya St. Germain, the badass musician from California, and the only thing standing in her way of that dream becoming a reality for her was the girl she could never seem get away from, Emily Fields.

* * *

Maya smiled as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her torso. "Miss me?" a soft yet recognizable voice echoed in a quiet whisper in Maya's ear. "Of course I missed you," she answered, turning around in the arms of her lover, Emily. "Good, because I haven't kissed you for a whole two hours, and that's just too long," Emily giggled, pulling the shorter girl in for a slow but passionate kiss. Maya eagerly returned the kiss, pulling away after a minute for air. As she finished putting away her books Emily slung an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "So we're still on for later right?" she asked Maya. "Of course. You know my parents love you," Maya grinned. Emily smiled back, but it quickly turned into a glare as she saw a certain red headed girl watching them. "Babe be nice, she's not that bad once you get to know her," Maya sympathized. Emily only snorted. "You didn't grow up with the bitch," she snarled, making sure to be loud enough for Paige to hear. "Em," Maya warned. The taller girl only sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't see what you think is so bad about her. I mean, she's really nice once you honestly talk to her," Maya tried to explain. "She has a little dyke crush on you but is too scared to admit it because she's a closeted bitch," Emily growled. "And _you _were also once in the closet with a crush on Alison," Maya reminded her. "At least _I _didn't make moves on her when she was dating other people. I was decent enough to keep it to myself," Emily argued back. Maya signed and gave up trying to reason with the swimmer. Emily had obviously made up her mind about the girl. "Hi Paige," Maya smiled warmly as they passed her, and Paige gave a small smile back, which quickly shrunk when Emily gave her a warning glance. Maya bumped Emily's arm but said nothing more and the two continued on their way to class as Paige gave longing stares after the girl she had fallen for so hard.

* * *

"God does she have to stare at her like that?" Emily snorted in disgust as she watched Paige watching Maya working on music with Noel for a music class project a few tables away from her own. "Come on Em, lighten up. You know Maya would never betray you for her. Let her have her little crush. She'll move on soon enough. Besides, can you really blame her for falling for Maya? She's hot, a musician, a bad ass who somehow manages to get good grades even though she ditches school half the time, and the outcast who found her way to the center of a crowd. Not to mention she has _awesome _boobs. She's the total package. I mean, if _I _were a lesbian and _she _were available or she was straight and I was a guy, I would _totally _be all over that," Hanna told Emily. "Well that makes me feel _so_ much better knowing my best friend would jump my girlfriend if she had the chance," Emily grumbled sarcastically. "Come on Emily. You can't honestly get _that _upset with her. Remember how Alison reacted when she found out you fell for her? She took it as a compliment. Hanna's right," Spencer backed up. "Am I going deaf or did I just hear someone admit that _Hanna_ was _right _about something," a familiar teasing tone broke them from their conversation and the girls looked up to see Maya standing there. "No you heard correctly," Emily laughed, making room for Maya to sit beside her and pecking her cheek quickly as she sat down. "So what was she right about?" Maya asked. "Emily's mad that Paige likes you and Hanna explained why she did in the first place," Aria answered. "Oh, she's still on _that_," Maya teased. "Hey!" Emily whined, a blush creeping onto her face and her lips forming into a pout. Maya giggled and kissed Emily reassuringly, wrapping an arm around her. Emily leaned into her girlfriend's arms and let her mind relax a bit, but she had her guard up enough to see the mischievous smirk Paige threw her as she stood up and walked away, leaving Emily both confused and pissed about whatever Paige was planning. She knew Paige _had _to be planning something. If she would've known the consequences of knowing what the plan was sooner, she would have left Paige alone.

* * *

Paige pulled her red hair out of the loose pony tail it was in. "Would you like to dye it red again, Miss James?" the beautician asked her, handing Paige back the fake I.D. Paige smirked. "No, this time I'd like it blonde," she answered. "Of course Miss," the beautician answered. "Oh and one more thing, are those blue eye contacts I ordered here?" she asked. "Yes, they arrived this morning," the girl answered, handing Paige the small prescription bag. "Anything else besides the blonde hair?" the beautician asked. Paige grinned to herself in an evil way before answering. "Yes, we'll get to that after the hair. I think it's time for a bit of a change in style."

* * *

**O.o Not sure where this is going? Haha, yeah I know it might seem confusing right now, but you'll understand sooner or later. Like I said, not going to be predictable here! Read and review pleae! Chow,**

**Hannah.**


End file.
